ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago: Tournament
LEGO Ninjago: Tournament is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu video game, released on iOS and Android. It is based on the fourth season of the show. Gameplay The game is made up of three levels: Dojo This is the tutorial area of the game. Master Wu teaches the player how to move, attack, jump, jump slam, block, dodge, grab and punch, and use the special move (in this case, Spinjitzu). Upon succeeding, a practice test takes place. Chen's Island Arena This is where the main game takes place. Groups of enemies attack the players with meelee weapons, bows and arrows, or bombs. The more waves completed, the more opponents the player has to defeat before the next wave starts. After every several waves comes a boss. Bosses have their own special abilities, such as Karlof causing temors and Ash disappearing and reappearing behind the player's back. Events include the Titanium Dragon (freeze anyone who gets in contact with its Ice ball), Roto Jet (drops missiles and boxes, which drop studs and sometimes hearts when broken), Condrai Crushers (drop off Anacondrai Cultists), and training equipments (with punching bags providing studs and sometimes hearts when broken and spikes dealing damage). Some enemy factions have distinctive abilities: the Anacondrai Cultists have more health while their Anacondrai form, like the bosses, cannot be carried. The Nindroids, when spawning, start out invisible before revealing themselves. Additionally, either sides contain a gong, which can immediately defeat the opponent—even bosses—upon contact. With this, the player can throw the enemies onto the gong to speed up gameplay. Temple Gallery All 2015 wave 1 models can be viewed here. Draw The player is allowed one free draw daily, however, they can earn up to three draws by completing daily tasks. The rewards include powerups and studs. Playable Characters TLloyd(Tournament).png|Lloyd (Tournament)|link=Lloyd TLTech.png|Lloyd (Techno)|link=Lloyd TLloyd(Jungle).png|Lloyd (Jungle)|link=Lloyd TLloydGarmadon.png|Lloyd Garmadon|link=Lloyd TKai(Tournament).png|Kai (Tournament)|link=Kai TKai(Teacher).png|Kai (Teacher)|link=Kai TKai(Jungle).png|Kai (Jungle)|link=Kai TKai(Techno).png|Kai (Techno)|link=Kai TKaiDX.png|Kai DX|link=Kai TCole(Tournament).png|Cole (Tournament) TJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) TJayZX.png|Jay ZX|link=Jay TZane(Techno).png|Zane (Techno)|link=Zane ZanePinkT.png|Zane (Pink)|link=Zane TZaneZX.png|Zane ZX|link=Zane TZane(Teacher).png|Zane (Teacher)|link=Zane TSenseiGarmadon.png|Master Garmadon|link=Garmadon TGarm.png|Master Garmadon (Tournament)|link=Garmadon TNya.png|Nya|link=Nya TSamuari.png|Samurai X|link=Nya TAsh.png|Ash|link=Ash TChamiile.png|Chamille|link=Chamille TShade.png|Shade|link=Shade TSkylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor TPaleman.png|Paleman|link=Paleman PixalT.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. TClouse.png|Clouse|link=Clouse ClouseAnacondrai.png|Clouse (Anacondrai)|link=Clouse TChoprai.png|Chop'rai (Anacondrai)|link=Chope TEyezor.png|Eyezor|link=Eyezor TSilvereye.png|Silvereye (Anacondrai)|link=Eyezor TZugu.png|Zugu|link=Zugu TMindrod.png|Mindroid|link=Mindroid PythorT.png|Pythor|link=Pythor TDareth.png|Dareth (Brown Ninja)|link=Dareth AcidicusT.png|Acidicus|link=Acidicus TStoneArmyScout.png|Stone Army Scout|link=Stone Scout SamukaiT.png|Samukai|link=Samukai TKruncha.png|Kruncha|link=Kruncha Spinjitzu EvilSpinjitzuApp.png|Corrupted Spinjitzu GoldSpinjitzuApp.png|Golden Power and Creation Spinjitzu EnergySpinjitzuApp.png|Energy Spinjitzu LightningSpinjitzuApp.png|Lightning Spinjitzu IceSpinjitzuApp.png|Ice Spinjitzu EarthSpinjitzuApp.png|Earth Spinjitzu FireSpinjitzuApp.png|Fire Spinjitzu Trivia *Upon upgrading any Original, DX, ZX, or Zukin Ninja to level 5, they wield their respective Obsidian Weapon. **The only exception is that Lloyd Garmadon gains Kai's Obsidian Sword. **Despite Zane having Obsidian Sais, he still is able to shoot silver shurikens. *Despite never being transformed, Clouse has an Anacondrai variant. *Ronin is one of the Bosses. **He is the only boss that is unplayable. *Techno Wu's Spinjitzu is the same color as Destruction Spinjitzu. *In Bulgaria, Tox takes place of Chamille. *Because this is a 32-bit app, it is no longer playable on iOS 11+. *If you look closely at the Pink Zane image, you can see it has his DX dragon printed on. *It reuses animations and sounds from the NINJAGO: Nindroids game that was released on the 3DS Gallery Tournament.png T1.PNG T2.PNG T3.PNG NinjagoTournamentApp4.PNG T4.PNG TKrazi.png|Krazi|link=Krazi TKapau.png|Kapau|link=Kapau Silvereye.jpg|Jay and Silvereye TMezmo.png|Mezmo|link=Mezmo TSkalidor.png|Skalidor|link=Skalidor TSpitta.png|Spitta|link=Spitta hallo!.jpg|Ronin Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Non-canon Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:2015 games